Sarah Mycroft Holmes
Biography Little is known about this mysterious girl who is supposidly from another dimension. Experts believe that she shouldn't exist or isn't real to begin with, but others are not too sure. On one hand, she does come from a modern era in history, since she has knowledge of both computers and smartphones. But she couples this with above average but limited knowledge of time travel. (See Personality for more information.) Furthermore, Sarah shares much in common with the fictional detective Sherlock Holmes. However, as well as sharing a similar personality and last name, she also shares many physical traits with the character. This makes an already enigmatic traveler all the more complex. Her goal is also suspicious. Sarah has often told others that she came to the Warehouse in order to find objects that she lost. But when confronted with the question of where would she put them, and what they actually were, she would only reply with a shrug. Joining Warehouse 13 Sarah came to the Warehouse after mysteriously appearing in a large object that looked to some like a "car without wheels". She would later tell the other Agents that she used this machine to travel to the Warehouse from another time and place. She soon realized that just like in her home world, the people in the Warehouse didn't believe that her powers existed. Worse, they didn't know what to think of her, and this unfortunately lead to much criticism. Her ability to create objects that weren't normally there and delete those that were soon became less of a mystery and more of a problem. The main reason why Sarah became such a problem is that the majority of the Agents who tried to decipher her couldn't decide whether her ramblings were real or imaginary. Add in the fact that time travel is a difficult and tricky subject to bring up, and trying to interpret her becomes all the more challenging to do. This feeling changed, however, when on her first night in the Warehouse, she started feeling queasy around certain artifacts. It only stopped after she removed a suspicious watch from her wrist, but in doing so, her mysterious powers suddenly vanished. Sarah confessed afterwords that she had been hiding the watch for quite some time after realizing that nobody believed in her story. The watch had been a gift from her parents, and on her trip to Warehouse 13, it had obtained suspicious powers from her mode of transport's "Reality Convertor". Whether this incident happened on purpose or was completely accidental is something that even Sarah herself is not too sure about. Personality She is vibrant, fun loving and friendly to all. Her vast intelligence has made her a great assistant to all those both above her in status and on the same level. However, she often distances herself from the group and is quick to question the world around her, only to change it completely. This has lead her to be called selfish and inflexible by strangers and foes alike. The intelligence that she has in regards to time travel is limited only to piloting time machines. She doesn't know culture from other time periods, and doesn't even recognize items such such as old fashioned clothing and ancient architecture as being part of our world's history. Relationships * She respects Agent Felix Draco, and looks up to him as a mentor. He was one of the first to gain her trust, and is very respected in the eyes of his enigmatic fellow Agent. * Agent Megan Wilcoxson was the first to meet Sarah, and because of her vibrant personality, quickly became the lone traveler's best friend. * Because of their unique powers and similar personalities to her own, Sarah considers Agents Aden Tyler and Juan Miguel to be her surrogate brothers. She counts on them to help her in a pinch, and they would gladly do the same. * Old Bones was the first non-object being to be accidentally deleted from existence, mostly due to the fact that he almost scared her to death. Despite the fact that she did bring him back from the pages of her notebook, he still prefers to keep his distance from her, and holds a grudge for the incident. *Agent Mary Melinoe is the only person who can never be erased by Sarah. This fact alone paved the way for a surprisingly good relationship between them. Despite their early rivalry due to Sarah's lack of trust for most Agents, the two have managed to survive each other's character flaws and become a literally unstoppable force. Artifacts Recovered *The Hound of the Baskervilles Artifact History Her watch has caused some trouble in the past, including an obsessive need to collect others. It has also lead to her using other clocks, such as the Past-Seeing Clock, in the Warehouse to keep her wristwatch from controlling her powers. However, when her watch does control her powers, a lot of things go missing. Not much is known about that part of the artifact, except for what has already been documented by various government-hired scientists, including ones from Warehouse 13 and (supposedly) Area 51. She prefers not to use any Warehouse artifacts on purpose, except for the Hound of the Baskervilles. The Hound has been summoned on multiple occasions to fend off attackers. Trivia * She enjoys reading, and has often been found with her nose in a book. * Excessively binge watches both Classic and Modern Doctor Who. * Prefers to sleep in Felix's office, due to her excessive Kinemortophobia, or fear of zombies, and Xenophobia, the fear of strangers.